Automatic component teaching devices have been conventionally suggested, which generates component teaching data indicating a shape and/or a characteristic dimension (a configuration) of an electronic component (for example, see Patent Reference 1) by taking an image of the electronic component.
The automatic component teaching device (a component recognition data generating device) in the above patent reference 1 contains a color scanner and generates a colored image of an electronic component by taking an image of the electronic component with the color scanner. Then, the automatic component teaching device extracts a body of the electronic component and an external shape of its electrodes displayed on the colored image, and generates the component teaching data by measuring their dimensions.
Here, in order to extract its body and external shape of electrodes by using a chroma key technique that is generally utilized for TV broadcasting, etc., the automatic component teaching device of the above reference patent 1 generates the colored image having a background of the electronic component in blue.
FIG. 1 is an explanatory diagram to explain how the colored image of the electronic component is generated with the color scanner in the above mentioned reference patent 1.
At first, as shown in this FIG. 1, an operator places an electronic component 90 on a scanning surface 901 of the color scanner 900 to generate the colored image of the electronic component 90. Next, the operator attaches a blue backside cover 902 on the color scanner 900 so that the background of the colored image becomes blue. Then, the operator covers the scanning surface 901 where the electronic component 90 is located with the backside cover 902 attached in such a way.
With such a state, the color scanner 900 takes an image of the electronic component 90, and generates a colored image of the electronic component 90 of which background is blue.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-213562